


Flowers

by GiveMeMercy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Flower Boy Nagisa, Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killer Karma, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMercy/pseuds/GiveMeMercy
Summary: Akabane Karma was afraid of rejection and needed to feel like he was in power in order to have a grip on his life. Killing gives him that illusion. And besides, if the person is dead, they won't be able to reject and disappoint him.Nagisa is just an androgynous flower boy who just went to give flowers to a customer.





	Flowers

Nagisa was a young boy who worked with his mother at the flower shop by the busy part of town. The young bluette sent out by his mother to deliver a bundle of pink roses to a newly wed couple.

Normally, Nagisa would be fine with going into the outskirts of town, but recently there had been a string of murders in the area he was sent to. The only reason he was allowed to go was because Nagisa had cleverly hidden the truth about the corpses in the alleyways from his mother. Cutting into his mother's gossip circles and steering them away from the chattier parts of town was surprisingly easy. It was the cut in social media and the news which was the hard part. However, he was starting to regret his decisions now. Especially since his mother made him walk rather than ride his bicycle.

Farther up ahead, Nagisa laid eyes on some greasy looking men. Nagisa, afraid and against his better judgement, ducked into the closest alleyway he could find and continued his journey from there.

Due to his longer than average hair and feminine features, Nagisa was what would be considered androgynous, and he didn't think that being either gender in that situation would be good. He was just lucky enough that his mother allowed him to tie up his hair to make it look shorter.

About a couple houses away from the place he was supposed to deliver the flowers, he encountered something he never thought he would see. Or wanted to, for that matter.

The silver knife doused in crimson glinted in the ray of light, reflecting the killer's wide smile. Previously hunched over the now dead and mangled young woman, the man stood up to his full height and tilted his head to the side.

Blood red hair fell to the side and revealed deep amber eyes that complimented his cold smile. Nagisa felt them rake over his form and felt naked under his cold and calculating gaze.

The stranger took a slow step forward, expecting Nagisa to run, but he didn't. He only held the roses closer to his chest. The crinkling sound of the paper was faint, as the only thing Nagisa could hear was his own heartbeat drumming wildly in his ears.

The killer took another slow step towards him. Nagisa’s breath quickened, but he still didn't move. Then inevitable came where he was close enough that Nagisa could feel his breath fan across his face.  
Nagisa’s eyes never left his.

“Why?” Nagisa asked, barely audible over the dripping sound of the blood from the blade and their own breathing. The redhead stared at him for a moment, almost appalled and amused by the fact that he, a boy who barely reached his chin, had the courage to speak to him.

Nagisa suddenly tiptoed to raise his face towards the murderer. “Why?” He repeated.  
“Rejection,” was his simple reply. His eyes widened by a fraction, as if he, too, surprised himself by giving an answer to the bluette.

Nagisa himself was quite surprised as well, plopping back down on his feet. The single word was so full of a single emotion; fear.

The flower boy looked down at the bouquet in his hands. They wouldn't miss one flower, would they?

Slowly, as if in a trance, he wiggled a rose free from the bundle and held it out to the amber-eyed stranger with shaky hands. The other man hesitated a second before reaching out to take the pink rose, brushing Nagisa’s hand in the process. He held back a flinch as he plucked the rose from his hand. He stared at the rose for a minute with those unique eyes now filled with emotion.

He glanced at Nagisa for a moment, and Nagisa realized with a start that he couldn't be much older than himself, if not older by a year or two.

Then his back met cool stone as the hand holding the rose was now across Nagisa’s waist, pinning him to the wall with strong force. There Nagisa stood; arms clutching roses, knife at his neck, and a knee between his legs which was dangerously close to his crotch. 

The redhead leaned forward and Nagisa quickly shut his eyes, preparing for-

A long and chaste kiss on his cheek.

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should write more. I was thinking of writing maybe a two-shot or three shot? For now, I'll keep it as this until I get further inspiration. Okay, thank you!  
> *///*


End file.
